Truth Or Dare with PPGZ, RRBZ, PPNKGZ, RRDBZ( Rowdyrude Boys Z)
by PoweredButtercup10
Summary: The titles says it all, Featuring Powerpuff Girls Z, Rowdyruff Boys Z, Powerpunk Girls Z, Rowdyrude Boys Z. With my OC Mysterious Puff Girls Z and Mysterious Punk Girls Z, So send some truth...Or DARE! PPGZ X RRBZ, PPNKGZ X RRDBZ ( RRDBZ is owned by Enthriex)


I do not own PPGZ, RRBZ, or Rowdyrude Boys

Truth Or Dare With:

**Powerpuff Girls Z:** Akatsutsumi Momoko( Hyper Blossom), Goutokuji Miyako( Rolling Bubbles), Kaoru Matsubara( Powered Buttercup), Koji Matsubara( Powered Buttercrush)  
**Rowdyruff Boys Z:** Akatsu Hiro( Hard Brick), Tokugou Shin( Explosive Boomer), Matsura Midori( Strong Butch)  
**Mysterious Puff Girls Z:** Hoshi Hina( Shining Blizz), Hoshi Ura( Suffocating Bliss), Hoshi Mina( Hurtful Bite)

**Powerpunk Girls Z:** Tsumiakadzu Moriko( Raging Berserk), Tokujigou Minako( Dissonant Brat), Baramatsu Kasumi( Destructive Brute), Baramatsu Sumika( Destructive Brutey)  
**Rowdyrude Boys Z:** Dairei Roux Daiichi( Rage/ Barricade), Miharu Ricci( Rave/ Bruise), Makoto Kaiser( Raze/ Brazen)  
**Mysterious Punk Girls Z:** Tsuki Shine( Glimmering Blast), Tsuki Omote( Pure Bless), Tsuki Reina( Fair Blisk)

" Well let's get this thing started!" Michelle( Miseru/ Bell) said happily

" Why..Why am I being dragged to this Michelle?" Mesyl( Mesiru/ Bellicose) said annoyed

"….Because there might be a dare that involves you and Brazen?" Michelle said simply

" I'LL DO IT!" Mesyl yelled eagerly

" Mesyl…For once our name are written in English…." Michelle said happily

" Why are we hosting this shit again Michelle?" Meldy( Bunny) said angrily

" Because it's mistress' order" Michelle replied simply

" Fine….Now say your fucking spell so we can get this thing over with" Lucy( Banana) said lazily and rudely

" Okay.. heroes et scelerati a dominae fanfiction, venite ad cruciatum deditionem!(heroes and villains from mistress' fanfiction, Come here to be tortured to submission)" Michelle chanted happily, summoning a portal right above them

"…Nice spelling and rhyming partner!" Mesyl praised happily

" Thanks" Michelle replied with joy

" WAAAAA!" Around 26 figures fall down from the portal yelling

"….I know what you're thinking…And it's neither my fault or Nagi's" Mina( Bite) said simply

" Hello everybody..RAZE HI, IT'S ME MICHELLE!" Michelle said happily waving her hand toward Makoto( Raze)

" Hi Miku-san" Raze replied happily, waving back

" Yo Brazen!" Mesyl said happily

-"….Whatever, S'up Bellicose" Brazen replied annoyed

" Why are we here…I was watching wrestling!" Midori( Butch) said angrily..( Me: You have issues my friend)

" I was watching Yoku and Kyoko doing this and that!" Momoko said angrily

"…..Do I even have to tell you what wrong with that sentences?" Hiro( Brick) said simply

"…..I was just watching Shin fanning Nitsu" Miyako said simply while Shin just nodded

" LET'S GET THIS TRUTH OR DARE STARTED!" Akane( Benzene) who appeared out of nowhere yelled evilly

" TRUTH OR DARE….KOJI LET'S BLOW!" Kaoru said panicking

" Ah…Sorry a little busy" Koji( Buttercrush) replied as she is being seduced by Rei( Blink)

" Holy mother, The truth or dare hasn't even started yet, But there's already a fan services" Akane smirked while taking a picture for blackmailing

" HELP ME!" Kasumi( Brute) yelled desperately as her hand touch Reina( Blisk) breast

" Kyaa~~It's not new..BUT STILL!" Reina moaned with a little pleasure and most anger

" I'M SORRY, SUMIKA YOU'RE SO DEAD LATER!" Kasumi yelled angrily

" See what I mean" Akane smirked happily, She's literally bursting with excitement

" Hihi….I'm just an innocent vampire girl..Who is so innocent at the same time~" Sumika smirked evilly ( Me:…Rei have taught you too much bad stuff )

" But this is so unfair..You guys don't have to be dare!" Moriko( Berserk) said annoyed

"…No we still have to be dared…..And please let it be Kissing Brazen..So he'll suffer" Mesyl said with seducing tone

-"….PLEASE DON'T YOU FUCKING MORTALS!" Brazen threat angrily

" FYI, I'm so totally going to do this hosting!" Akane smirked with evil looks

" Akane…**Go away, WIND SLAUGHTER!**" Michelle yelled with venom

" EARTH LIFTER!" BOOM! The two attacks collided to each other creating an explosion

" AND NO!...And for more information check mistress' fanfiction" Akane said simply

" Fine, please send a truth or dare in the reviews" Michelled said holding her anger

" Miku-san really hates Akane-san" Raze said simply

" You have no idea Raze" Mesyl said lazily


End file.
